Middle(End pt 2)
by trufflesun
Summary: Lasercorn's been bitten by a zombie! Now he must struggle to survive and save his humanity. Will he succeed? Sequel to End because YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Includes-Anthony, Ian, Lasercorn, Jovenshire, and maybe others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I AM LAZY, SO I WILL BE REFFERING TO LASERCORN AND JOVENSHIRE AS LASER AND JOVEN.**

_Day 1 of Infection:_

Laser shouldn't be here, he knew that, and maybe he wouldn't be if it weren't for that black widow bite. He'd been bitten by one of the zombies, probably while he was ripping their heads off. One bite from a zombie had a 25% infection rate. Theoreticly, a body could be a carrier, and not actually not be turned. No one had yet been bitten and not turned.

"What's that,"Joven asked, pointing to Laser's hand.

Laser looked at the red swollen bump on his right hand.

"Spider bite,"Laser said,"I think."

Laser couldn't show Joven the bite on his upper arm, the teeth-marks. The two said their final goodbyes to their fallen friend, then made their way out of the house before more zombies caught their scent.

The two were near the desert in the southern California. Zombies didn't fare well in deserts, as their insides rot and disintegrate faster. They were heading to find their friends, Mari, Anthony, and Ian. That is, if they were still alive.

Laser's POV

It was somewhere near Death Valley when I felt the first shot of pain. Whether it was from the zombie bite or the spider, I don't know. I grabbed my arm and winced in pain. Joven stopped and looked at me sympathetically, and I remembered how I'd joked about tripping him to escape the zombies.

"We've gotta fix that,"He said.

"Is there time?"

"We've got maybe an hour, at most,"He said.

He took my arm and surveyed the bite. He then attempted treated it as best he could.

"Where'd you learn to treat a spider bite?"

"Internet,"He said simply.

I laughed at him.

_Day 2 of Infection:_

We found shelter inside an abandoned gas station, which had some maps that we looked at.

"We have to go south,"Joven said,"It'll probably take all day, but we'll get there."

Paralyzing, stinging pain, like being stabbed by hundreds of knives and stung by bees at the same time.

"Dude, are you okay,"Joven asked.

"Yeah,"I said,"Just the spider venom."

"Yeah, okay,"He said,"Just tell me if it gets too bad, and we'll find some medicine."

I nodded, knowing full well it was the zombie bite and not the spider that was causing the pain. If I told Joven, he'd put a bullet through my brain for sure.

I got out my sword and hung it on a little weapon-holding sash. Joven put his gun in his pocket and slung his survival pack around his back. They headed out down the abandoned highway.

"I can't get my mind off Sohinki,"Joven said randomly.

"It...it had to be done,"I assured him,"You said so yourself."

"I know,"He said,"I just..feel terrible."

I coughed onto my hand, and when I pulled the hand away, there were spots of blood. I wiped them onto my dark shirt before Joven could notice.

_Day 3:_

Everything was a blur when we talked to Ian and Anthony early morning. They thought we were zombies, tried to shoot us, then said:"Explain in the morning, just come in.", and let us into the house. Funny thing is, I WAS technically a zombie, they should have shot me.

When I woke up, the three of them were talking in the hall. It had to be mid-morning, maybe noon. I only heard bits of what they were saying.

"...Sohinki got attacked by zombies..."

"...Bit by a spider..."

"...Really messed up..."

My head was spinning, my stomuch churning, ready to empty itself. I waited untill they were gone, then I ran to the bathroom and threw up. It was red, bloody. I nearly screamed in horror, then covered my mouth and flushed the toilet.

Day 4:

I had a fever, Anthony told me my temperature was 102. I was sweating and shivering at the same time. Joven and Ian were on a food run. Anthony had brought me some soup and water. I took three bites of soup and put the bowl down.

"I can't eat anymore,"I said.

"That's fine,"Anthony said.

"Anthony,"I said,"Will you do something for me?"

"Sure."

The pain was intense, my skin feeling torn off, my body on fire. I couldn't handle it anymore. This has to stop.

"Kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony's POV

"Why would you want me to do THAT?,"I asked shocked.

"I can't handle the pain,"He shuddered.

"Dude, it's...just a spider bite,"I said,"When the venom is flushed out..."

"NO,"He wailed,"You don't understand! It's not a spider bite! I was...bitten..."

He lifted his sleeve and showed me the teeth marks just below his shoulder. I gasped. My first instinct was to shoot him, but this is Laser we're talking about. He's my friend, I couldn't just kill him.

"Tell me,"I said.

He told me about the pain of the spider bite and the zombie bite. The zombie bite was definitely worse.

Joven found out, somehow. Maybe Laser told him. Anyways, I saw Joven pointing a gun at Laser's head.

"Bastard!,"Joven yelled,"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"You would've shot me,"Laser defended.

"Damn right I would have shot you!"

"Joven stop,"I interrupted.

The both of them looked at me, Joven pointing his gun down.

"He's a zombie!"

"No,"I said,"He's still Lasercorn!"

"Anthony, please,"Laser pleaded.

"Give him a chance,"I pleaded,"Just...a couple days. Please. He..he'd do the same for you."

Joven turned and looked at me with a death stare.

"Fine,"He said,"But we're tying him to the bed. And Anthony, you're on zombie-corn watch."

I nodded.

Day 5:

Laser was now tied to the bed by his wrist. He wasn't struggling, in fact, he didn't seem able to move whatsoever. He slept, mostly, but every few hours, he woke up and screamed in pain. I could tell he was stifling the noise, but he couldn't help it.

When he woke up, he just lied there, tears streaming from his face. I put my hand near his mouth.

"Bite me,"I said.

He looked at me with confusion, then shook his head.

"No,"He mumbled.

"Please,"I said,"I want to feel your pain."

His eyes widened.

"No,"He repeated,"No you don't."

"I hate seeing you like this,"I said,"Don't...don't you want someone to feel what you feel?"

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He took my hand and bit it with(what I assumed was) all the strength he had. I had to cover my mouth to avoid screaming, as it felt like my hand was being crushed. He let go of my hand, and it was bleeding. He looked away guiltily.

I felt the pain instantly; a bee sting. It gradually increased; one bee, two bees, three bees...My head hurt, a tiny jackhammer getting louder and louder. I went back to watch Laser, and he looked asleep. I untied his hands and he rolled onto his side.

"Anthony,"He whispered.

"Yeah buddy,"I said,"I'm right here."

He gestured toward the bite on my hand.

"Yeah, it hurts,"I said.

"I'm dying Anthony,"He said.

"No. It's just a virus. You'll get through this, I promise."

"Joven...wants to kill me."

"He's just scared,"I assured him,"He had to kill one of his friends."

I could tel how upset he was, how Laser was still mourning his friend. He saw Sohinki get killed. If I had to see Ian get killed...I shuddered. It's too painful to think about. I hugged Laser tightly.

"I'm here for you,"I said,"But...you need a shower."

He smirked. I helped him up and into the bathroom. I waited outside the unlocked bathroom door as the shower ran.

"What are you doing,"Ian asked.

"Standing here,"I answered sarcastically.

"Why is the shower on?"

"Laser's in there."

"You're letting the zombie take a shower,"He kidded.

"Shut up,"I said,"He's not a zombie."

Just then, the door opened, steam poured out and Laser stood there, wrapped in a towel. He looked a hell of a lot better, but was shivering all over. Ian and I followed him back to the room, and Laser climbed under the blanket and closed his eyes. He was shivering violently.

"Shit! What's wrong with him,"Ian asked.

"I don't know,"I said,"Go get some blankets, and maybe a thermometer."

Ian returned with blankets and a thermometer. I immediately covered up Laser, then pried open his mouth and checked his temperature.

"Ninety four,"I said,"He's hypothermic. Uh...turn up the heat."

Ian nodded and turned up the heat as far as it would go.

His shivering slowed. His body temperature went up to about 97. Ian left after he was sure Laser was okay. Okay for an infected person, at least. He was beggining to snore. I fell asleep in the chair next to his bed.

Day 6:

Laser's POV

After the cold, I was fully paralyzed. I couldn't move at all. My body was numb, except for the spasms of pain that shot through my body, cutting off my breathing for a few seconds.

"You're just going to wait for him to die,"Anthony exclaimed, a distant voice.

"I'm going to wait untill he becomes a zombie,"Joven corrected, another distant voice.

"That's f*ck*d up, Joven!"

I had to face the inevitable. Any day now, maybe only hours, I would die. I would become a zombie, and Joven would shoot me.

Joven's POV

"Do you think I WANT to do this,"I shouted,"I already killed two friends! I don't want to kill anyone else! It HAS to be done! Those...those THINGS took everything from me."

I set the gun down and kicked it over to Anthony. He nodded in understanding and left the room, leaving the gun behind. I shuddered, imagining what I'd have to do when Laser woke up. I have to kill my best friend.

I tried. I tried to tell myself that Sohinki was too far gone, but it didn't work. I killed him, just like Wesely.

"I'm sorry La...David,"I said,"You're my best friend. I hope you know that. I love you like a brother."

Laser's POV

I felt the cold steel barrel against my forehead. _Joven's going to kill me._ _**I'm still alive, Joven! I'm still alive!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Click. Joven had pulled the trigger, and the gun clicked. I heard him slam the gun down, then cry out in agony.

"Wes..."He mumbled.

_**Oh. No. That wasn't your fault. There was no other choice.**_

"...I left him to die..."

_**He's okay. You'll see him again.**_

Day 7:

Joven's POV

It was a month ago that I abandoned Wes at my house. The zombies were breaking in. Wes was doing a good job holding them off, for the time being.

"Go,"Wes had said,"I'll hold them off."

"But..."I tried to argue.

"Go,"He repeated,"I'll be fine."

So I left. I left and I found Lasercorn and Sohinki. And the abandoned house, I should've known zombies would be lurking. Sohinki fell behind, and the zombies tore him apart.

I couldn't be in the room anymore. I refused to kill anyone else. Ian volunteered to shoot Laser if it came to that.

Anthony's POV

It's been two days since Lasercorn bit me, and I was throwing up blood.

"Are you okay?,"Ian asked.

"Yeah,"I said,"I'm fine."

Ian didn't see the bitemark on my hand, and I was glad. I didn't want Ian to be faced with having to kill me.

"I think we've gathered enough things to get to smosh hq,"Ian said.

"We can leave?"

"Yeah,"He said,"Joven's scouting the area for zombies. We leave in the morning."

"What about David?"

Ian sighed.

"Joven said we should leave him here,"He said,"But...if he's not awake by morning, one of us can carry him."

"I'll do it,"I offered.

"Okay."

Laser's POV

"Do you think he can hear us,"I heard Ian ask.

_**Yeah. I can hear you.**_

"I dunno,"Anthony said.

"Well..."

"Holy SHIT!"

"What?"

I felt the tingling in my toes, my fingers. I can move! I couldn't open my eyes, the light was blinding. I groaned, but my voice sounded weird and my throat was dry.

"Ian, NO!"

BANG! A scream, and a weeping noise. I opened my eyes, and the scene was horrifying.

Ian's POV

I killed him. I shot my best friend. He jumped in front of the bullet when I fired at Laser, thinking he was a zombie. Now, Anthony lay on the ground, blood from his abdomen staining the carpet. I knelt by him and held him in my arms.

"Anthony, I..."

Anthony groaned and looked at me. That's when Laser sat up.

"Ian,"Laser said.

"I'm sorry,"I pleaded.

"It's okay,"He said,"Look, the bullet went through the side."

I lifted Anthony's bloodied shirt, to see a huge chunk of bloody skin on his side. The bullet wasn't there, but on the bed.

"We have to stop the bleeding,"I said.

I ran to the bathroom and got all the gauze and bandages that we had. When I got back, Laser was sitting with Anthony(who had his head rested on a pillow) and talking to him. I removed Anthony's shirt and tried to stop the bleeding and bandage the wound.

"Anthony please,"I begged,"Please be okay."

Laser and I continued to try to wake him up, but he was out. Not dead, because he was still breathing.

"This is all my fault,"I said.

"No,"Laser said,"NO, I killed him before you did."

"What are you ta..."

He showed me the bite on Anthony's hand.

"You BIT him?!"

"He...he told me to,"Laser answered,"He said, he wanted to feel my pain. I didn't want to, believe me, I didn't."

"I believe you,"I said.

"You do?"

"I know you wouldn't hurt Anthony on purpose."


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed by Anthony's side until he finally woke up. Laser brought him some water, which he drank slowly.

"Anthony…"I said.

"You shot me, "He said simply.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He looked at Laser.

"You're alive," He said.

"Yeah," Laser said, "Good to see you, buddy."

I left the room. I didn't think Anthony or Laser would want to see the person who tried to kill them.

Laser's POV

"David," Someone said.

I looked up to see Joven standing in the doorway.

"Hey Joven," I said.

He ran and hugged me.

"Wh…what happened to Anthony?"

"Ian shot him."

"What?!"

"He didn't mean to," Anthony said, "Just ran out of here, probably feels like shit."

"How do you feel," Joven asked.

"Extremely nauseas," I said, "And dizzy. And hungry. But…pretty good."

"That's good."

"Joven, I heard what you said," I told him, "And Wes will be okay. I'm sure of it."

He shook his head.

"Maybe."

He looked away with sadness and regret.

"You're thinking about Sohinki, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"You HAD to do it, Joshua,"I assured him, "If you didn't, both of us would be dead."

"I'm not so sure of that," Joven answered.

He wiped his tears. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I can't do this anymore, David," He cried.

Joven was sobbing now. I put my arms around him and hugged him.

Joven's POV

Anthony followed me out of the room, for some reason.

"What do you want," I asked.

He sighed.

"Don't do it, Joven."

"Don't do what?"

"You KNOW what," He insisted, "We need you."

"You don't need me," I said harshly, "No one NEEDS me. Do…do you know what I've done?!"

"You HAD to."

"Dammit! Stop telling me that!"

"You lost two friends."

"One," I corrected.

"Huh?"

"Forget it," I said, "Just…never mind."

"No," He said, "Tell me."

I sighed heavily.

"Wes and I," I started, "We weren't… JUST friends."

He stared blankly at me, and I feared his judgement.

"You guys were together," He inquired.

"Two months," I said, "Then the zombies started. It was like a clear sign from the universe: Wes and I shouldn't be together."

_The Next Day…_

The four of us set off toward the Smosh office. With any luck, maybe…just maybe, Wes would be there. He'd be safe, alive and we would hug and say how much we missed each other and how worried we were. No…even if he WAS alive, he'd never forgive me for leaving him. He…

Ian's POV

…hates me. Anthony hates me. I could understand that though. I almost killed him, I shot him for god's sake. I wasn't…

Anthony's POV

…talking to anyone that morning. The four of us avoided eye contact with each other as much as possible. When we set out, the zombies avoided us. Joven thought it was because of Laser, but I'm pretty sure it was because of me. I smelled like them. I felt sick, even worse than yesterday. My side hurt from the gunshot and the zombie virus was draining my energy and willpower. I could understand why Laser asked me to kill him. It hurts…it just…hurts. Laser knew this, and he lagged behind to help me along.

"Getting through the zombies was easier than I thought," Joven said, "We should be there by noon."

Laser's eyes brightened.

"Noon," He asked expectantly.

"Yeah," Joven replied, "Maybe one or two."

A huge grin crossed Laser's face. He'd heard that his wife…

Laser's POV

…is alive. I was shocked when I heard that. Before, I had no idea where she was, and that scared the shit out of me. Of course, it was only a rumor but still. If there was even the slimmest chance, I would journey across the world to see her again.

"Anthony," I said.

"Huh?"

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Yeah," He said, "Yeah, I do."

"Thanks Anthony," I said.

"Don't lose hope," He said.

_12:30 P.M._

Joven's POV

The doors and windows of the office were barricaded shut. Mari let us in when she saw us through a hole in a barricaded window. I didn't want to talk to her; it would mean telling her that I'd killed Sohinki.

"Is Matt okay?" She asked, pleading that I'd say yes.

"Mari, I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Is he…dead?"

I nodded regretfully. She shuddered and walked away. I didn't say another word. They don't need me. They don't want me. No one does. I went to an empty room, grabbed some paper and started writing.

Laser's POV

Joven ran off. That's when I saw HER.

"David?" She asked.

I ran to hug her and squeezed her tightly, and she squeezed back. We kissed.

"I thought…I…I…"

"You have such a way with words," She joked.

I admired her witty humor; one of her many lovable qualities. I knew I was crying, and looked like a total sap, but I saw she was crying too. I touched her face.

"I couldn't imagine never seeing you again," I told her.

She took my hand.

"David…I took a test yesterday," She said.

"I hate tests," I joked.

"You're such a goofball," She teased, and I blushed a little, "A pregnancy test."

I raised an eyebrow.

"And…" I inquired.

"I passed," She said simply.

Anthony's POV

I was going to my office when Ian stopped me.

"Are you okay, Anthony," He asked.

The pain in my side returned with that question.

"A little sore," I said, "But yeah."

He nodded, his eyes darting away from me.

"Are YOU okay, Ian?"

He thought for a second, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, okay," He said, "I am. I didn't mean to hurt you. That's all I can say. And if you still hate me…"

"Hate you," I scoffed, "No, I don't hate you. I'll admit, I was a little shocked, but it was an accident. You're my best friend, brother-from-another-mother. I love you, man."

"Eww," He joked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Just get over here and hug me, you ugly troll," I joked back.

He hugged me and lifted me up for a second.

"Put me down," I groaned.

He let me go.

Joven's POV

I folded the note and set it on the computer desk. What I saw when I turned around nearly made me scream. And I would have, if the air hadn't been sucked out of my lungs. I was finally able to catch my breath, however.

"S…Sohiki?"


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it. Sohinki stood right in front of me, looking mostly like himself, except for the foggy aura outlining his body.

"Yep," Sohinki said.

His voice was slightly echo-ey.

"Wh…are you a ghost?"

He nodded. I stuck my hand out toward him. As expected, it went through his chest.

"Don't do that," He warned.

I, of course, didn't listen. I kept messing with his ghost body until he disappeared and was replaced by a black vapor, which wrapped around my neck. I grabbed my throat unable to breathe. **_Is he here… to get revenge?_**

"I don't want to hurt you, Joven," His voice echoed softly, "But you shouldn't touch a ghost. Bad things can happen."

The black mist dissipated, and Sohinki returned, his image flickering slightly.

"W…what do you want?" I asked fearfully.

"I know it was you who killed me," He said.

"I'm sorry," I pleaded.

"I'm not here for revenge," He said.

"Then why are you here?"

"To stop you," He said, "I think."

"Stop me?"

He took my letter off the computer table and read it.

"Death is no fun, Joshua," He said, "The soul is capable of things the mind can't even comprehend."

"Sounds better than being alive," I said.

"You don't understand," He said, "It's not always a good thing."

"Understand what?"

"Where we have to return."

He slapped his hands onto my temples, and suddenly, everything was gone. I saw nothing, not even blackness. Yet somehow, all the evil in the universe: torture, murder, genocide, everything. I couldn't hear anything, yet heard every scream of pain and misery in existence. I smelled nothing, yet all the death and gore. There is no up, no down, no beginning, no end, and no way out. It is Nothing- and Nothing is terrifying.

It felt like forever by the time I was back in the room, Sohinki's spirit in front of me.

"That was…"

"Chaos," I interrupted.

He nodded.

"Something like that," He said, "Spirits are pulled to it, like a magnet, for whatever reason. They usually have no memory, and it's hard to leave. It's so easy to go insane."

"It felt like…"

"Forever," He finished, "Time doesn't exist there either."

I started to shake.

"Everything," I said, "I saw everything, heard everything. But…it's nothing."

"Nothing IS something," He said, "Do you still want to die, Joven?"

"NO," I answered quickly, "But…I'm sorry."

"I was a zombie," He said, "It was a strange out of body experience. Watching my soulless body wake up. But I forgive you, Joven. I never really blamed you in the first place."

"You didn't?"

"You did what you had to do," He said, "I saw what Lasercorn did. And he was bitten too."

"How did you…"

"I followed you," He said, smirking.

"Stalker."

He folded his hands together and shrugged.

"I should tell you about Wes," He said.

My eyes widened.

"Wh…what about him?"

"He's alive," He said.

"Alive?"

"He found his way here," Sohinki said.

"By himself?!"

Sohinki sighed.

"I have to go," He said.

"Um…wait."

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get so philosophical?" I asked.

He laughed.

"I don't know," He said.

He disappeared.

"Goodbye Joven," I heard Sohinki's voice.

I looked at the paper, it was burned.

I went back to the lobby, where Laser was sitting on a bench with his wife, cuddling and talking. The front door opened. I jumped, thinking a zombie had broken in. But no: it was Wes. The daylight glowed on him, his eyes peered at me, and he carried a large bloody sword. His hair was dirty and tangled, his clothes ripped, and he looked confused.

"Wes," I asked.

He dropped the sword and ran to me.

"Joven," He muttered.

"Wes, I'm so sorry," I said.

I touched his cheek, not caring that anyone saw. He kissed me.

"Don't be," Wes said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

"Get a room," Laser joked.

Wes smirked.

"You know," Wes said, "That's a good idea."

Wes's POV

I followed Joven into an empty room. After he closed the door and locked it, he burst into tears.

"What happened," I asked.

He explained what he'd been through, and I felt terrible.

"I gave up," He said, "The guilt…leaving you, killing Sohinki…I couldn't take it."

I hugged him and he cried on my shoulder.

"I'm not angry, Joshua," I assured him, "I was trying to save you. I had no idea if you had even survived. I stayed at our place for a while, boarded up. Then, I left and I got here a few days ago."

"You were all alone?"

"I found a couple groups," I said, "But, for the most part, yes."

"You don't have to be alone," He said, "Ever again."

Laser's POV

Ian walked back into the lobby, followed by Anthony. Ian would hardly look at me or my wife.

"Ian," My wife asked.

Ian looked at us.

"David told me what happened," She said.

"He did?" Ian asked nervously.

"Yes," She replied, "You saved him. You helped him get here."

"I almost shot him," Ian said guiltily.

"Dude, it doesn't matter," I said, "Well, maybe a little. You're my friend, Ian. You and Anthony. Joven too."

"Where is Joven," Ian asked.

"He's 'getting a room' with Wes," I slipped, not thinking that Ian probably doesn't know about the two.

Ian looked at Anthony with confusion. Anthony whispered something in his ear, and Ian nodded.

"Wes is alive," Anthony said, "That's… that's good."

Joven's POV

I held Wes's hand.

"Are you sure about this," He asked.

"You faced hoards of zombies singlehandedly," I said, "And you're afraid of our friends?"

He sighed and followed me back to the lobby, where everyone was waiting. Wes started to blush, and let his hair fall over his face.

"What?" I demanded, "We..we're in love, okay?!"

I saw Laser bring over Wes's sword. Wes took it.

"Thanks," Wes said.

Laser put his hand on my shoulder, and Wes's.

"Well guys," He said, "I think it's time for dinner."


End file.
